Reflexiones, recuerdos y un sueño de por medio
by Ulinagia
Summary: OneShot: Si tu sabes quien soy yo, y yo se quien eres tu ¿Quien sabrá quien soy cuando tu no estés?


**Disclaimers:** Desgraciadamente TB no me pertenece u.u. Si no desde ya no hubiese matado a Hokuto-Chan. Es de las archí mega genias de las CLAMP, solo a ellas se les puede ocurrir semejantes historia.

**Nota de Autora**: Hola de nuevo para los que hayan leído mi primer fic de TB, acá subo otro con la misma temática si así se le puede decir.

Amo demasiado a los gemelos y es imposible para mi no escribir sobre ellos, asi que ya saben mas o menos para donde voy, lo que les puedo decir que esto es un One-Shot bastante extraño, a mi particularmente me gusto como me quedo y eso que lo hice a la madrugada así que no se que les parecerá a ustedes. Si deciden juzgarlo saben que cualquier critica es bien recibida.

Antes de dejarlos quería agradecer a **Marievolo Kruriat & ****eclipse total**por sus reviews en mi primer fic.

Ahora asi los dejo queridos lectores. **¡Disfrútenlo!**

___**

* * *

**_

**_Si tu sabes quien soy yo, y yo se quien eres tu_**

**_¿Quien sabrá quien soy cuando tú no estés?_**

**

* * *

**

**Reflexiones, recuerdos y un sueño de por medio.**

Habían pasado ocho años desde el asesinato de su hermana, habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de su persona querida y apenas unos días desde que la decimo segunda líder del clan Sumeragi pasó a mejor vida.

Las causas de esta últimas son naturales. Lady Sumeragi ya estaba en una edad avanzada en donde podía morir dentro del todo en paz, si así se le puede decir.

Sumeragi Subaru de unos veintiséis años se tomo unos días de su trabajo para ir al funeral de la única pariente directa que tenía y no iba a dejar de asistir a la ceremonia que se realizo en unos de los templos familiares para luego ser trasladada a la tumba junto a su querida hermana que ya descansaba en paz.

Antes de que terminaran de enterrar el baúl observo un lugar vacio junto al lado derecho de donde estaba Hokuto-Chan pensando que tal vez más adelante, si alguien se ocupara de su muerte seria enterrado ahí, junto a esa chica que tanto quería y tal vez así volverían a estar juntos, eso en cierta forma le agradaba aunque ese sentimiento de calidez lo había perdido hace tiempo.

Todo sus primos y demás volvieron temprano a la residencia mientras que el se quedo un rato sentado cerca de esas dos mujeres, en realidad hace tanto que no se detenía un rato frente a la tumba de su hermana a estar, así que quería hacerlo aunque fuese un rato, a veces le daba la impresión que en sueños su gemela le reclamaba por que iba mas seguido a la tumba del Sakurazuka que a la de ella. Por el tono utilizado en el sueño era de esa clase de reproches que ella solía hacerle en el pasado y cuando se levantaba no sabia como reaccionar, si reírse, si estar deprimido o que, era un sentimiento bastante extraño, por eso nunca sabía como despertar.

Luego de su rato de silencio junto a ella volvió a la casa donde todos lo esperaban. Comieron dentro de todo en silencio y fue Subaru el primero en levantarse, aun no tenia pensada cuanto tiempo se quedaría con ellos y aunque esa técnicamente era su casa se sentía un intruso ahí. Además del trabajo que dejo haya en Tokyo.

Su habitación era simple, no tenía nada excéntrico, en realidad no tenía más que un armario con sus pertenencias, el futon, una mesita de luz con unos tres o cuatro libros arriba de esta para que pudiera pasar el tiempo leyendo igual como lo hacia de niño cuando no estaba trabajando o purificándose o cuando su hermana reclamaba su atención.

Ella muchas veces lo decía. Su infancia no fue fácil y tal vez tampoco era divertida. En eso envidiaba a su hermana, ella se había liberado del cargo apenas nació por que según su abuela Hokuto ya desde bebe notaba ser una niña común y corriente con tal vez una que otra habilidad, pero el ya desde bebe tenia gran energía espiritual que debían explotar al máximo para que fuera el sucesor y aunque no lo preguntase siempre le surgía la duda del por que su hermana no heredo la mitad de los poderes después de todo eran gemelos y cualquiera que los conocía los catalogaba como el Yin & Yanga, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Tal vez esto fuera por que el que liderada a la familia tenia que ser uno y no dos, pero aun así siempre se quedo con eso atragantado, pero era el, nunca se quejaba por nada ni siquiera cuando contra su voluntad fue llevado a Tokyo para realizar su primer trabajo, no le molestaba el hecho de que fuera a trabajar, le molestaba el hecho que su abuela hubiera hecho oídos sordo a la única petición que tenia, bueno, mas que petición era una pregunta retorica _¿Por que Hokuto-Chan no puede venir?_ La respuesta de su tutora fue bastante compleja para un niño de su edad ni siquiera aunque se lo explicara con palabras para niños podía entender del por que por trabajo la única persona a quien quería cerca no podía ir con el a Tokyo y mas aun siendo por un año eterno para el joven con la única comunicación por medio de cartas diarias que su hermana se encargaba de escribirle, o mejor dicho dibujos de ellos dos que esta dibujaba para su hermano no la olvidara.

Y luego... El año pasó. Volvieron a Kyoto en plena mañana en uno de los vehículos familiares que los había buscado.

Subaru de nueve años tenía el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte ¿Como seria el recuentro con su hermana? Tanto que lo pensó hasta que este se hiso realidad.

Ahí estaba su hermanita sentada a las afueras de la casa con algunas de las empleadas tejiendo quien sabe que y parecía que esta no lo notaba, tal vez por que no se esperase que justo el estuviera volviendo. Solían pocos autos de vez en cuando por el camino de su casa y pocos de ellos paraban así que era normal para el que para ella ese auto no fuera relevante hasta que se estaciono en la casa.

Hokuto no tuvo problemas en distinguir a su abuela y sabia que lo que quería decir. Que Subaru si o si estaba con ella.

Dejo el tejido de macramé aun lado esperando atentamente a que esa personita bajar y apenas lo hiso grito su nombre corriendo hasta esta para darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con sonrisas de ambas partes.

Ese recuerdo era su preferido y trataba de recordarlo a diario para que un día su mente no le juegue en contra llevándoselo.

Esbozo una fugaz sonrisa levantándose de su cama y saliendo de la habitación directo a la que estaba apenas un poco más lejos, la de nada más y menos que la de su hermana.

Esa habitación, al igual que la suya tampoco recibió ningún cambio insignificante, seguía igual de como ella la dejo cuando a los quince se mudaron a Tokyo.

Pocas veces el solía entrar ahí, normalmente cuando niños las contadas veces que habrán dormido juntos por una causa u otra Hokuto era la que se trasladaba a su cama.

Una de esas veces fue antes de ir a Tokyo cuando niño. Era noche de lluvia con tormentas eléctricas que les daban pavor a ambos hermanos aunque unos fuese más fuerte que el otro.

Subaru había abierto los ojos de golpe al primer trueno que escucho hundiéndose en su colcha para no oír más, pero a falta de los truenos escuchaba unos sollozos bastantes tristes llenos de angustia. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para reconocer de quienes eran. Su hermana que estaba llorando en la puerta de su habitación.

Se quedo atónito. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar por algo y nunca se imagino que fuese por eso.

_-¿Puedo dormir contigo?_ - Pregunto esta.

A lo que Subaru asintió con una leve sonrisa llena de compresión y ternura como las que solo a ella sabia darle.

Otro trueno se escucho pero para eso, los dos ya estaba tapados en el futon de el durmiendo uno pegado al otro cabeza con cabeza protegiendo sus sueños mutuamente, también hablando de sus sueños fue la primera vez que soñaron igual.

La otra vez que el recordó haber dormido con ella fue el mismo que día que el volvió de Tokyo su hermana le dejo en claro que en un día iba a sofocarlo lo que no pudo en un año, pero esto no paso su abuela se encargo de dejarle en claro a la niña que debería dejarlo descansar un rato para que después se purifique y bueno, lo de siempre.

Su respuesta fue hacer puchero y el mismo día que llego no pudo estar mucho con ella como lo hubiera deseado, hasta que llego la noche y es donde silenciosamente se escabullo de su cama a la de el que no conciliaba el sueño y se llevo una gran sorpresa al notarla junto a el en la misma cama, ella espero a que llegara la noche para junto a el lo que le hiso muy feliz.

Ninguno de los dos durmió y hablaron de un popurrís de temas que iban desde el por que de sus guantes hasta los disfraces que ella había hecho en el año de su ausencia.

Para cuando llego la madrugada aun seguían despiertos y fue donde Hokuto le dijo que quería enseñarle un lugar especial que encontró hace relativamente poco que quería compartir solo con el.

Obviamente el no se quejo ni siquiera pregunta confiaba mas en ella que en el mismo y silenciosamente el par salió de la casa en pijamas tomándose de la mano, ella lo guio por medio del bosque por un camino que el no recordaba por que nunca había ido por el.

Ella lo guiaba diciéndole que faltaba cada vez más poco que le tuviera paciencia que valdría la pena cuando llegaran y vieran la sorpresa que le tenía para su hermano.

Subaru estaba intrigado por lo que podría ser, aunque también tenían miedo del como volver pero si ella sabia ir y esa no era la primera vez que iba también sobria volver.

Y no se equivoco, la sorpresa valió realmente la pena. Era arriba de una colina con un sauce grandote en la punta de este. Ella lo jalo hasta debajo de este para que junto observaran el primer amanecer de las muchas mañanas que les esperaban juntos y es donde también ella le hiso una promesa.

_-Nunca más voy a dejar que no separen_. - Le apretó la mano mirando al horizonte. - _Te lo juro. Aunque tenga que pelear, no voy a dejar que te lleven de mi lado. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo con total de estar junto a ti._

Subaru la miro y sonrió apretando también su mano.

Tratándose de ella era normal que no rompiese la promesa, en realidad nunca rompía ninguna de las que hacia, no como el.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba dormido en aquella cama de su gemela hundido en un mar de sueños.

-¡Su-baru! – Canturreo esta.

El miro para donde esta le sonreía. Vestía su clásico pijama naranja con el cual había sido enterrada lo que le indico que estaba en un sueño.

-Hola.

Ella no pareció muy contenta con la respuesta obtenido, hasta en sueños se enojaba.

-Que es eso de _hola_. – En la última palabra reparo su voz. - ¿Es así como recibes a tu maravillosa hermana mayo que te viene a visitar?

-Lo lamento.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez. Ni siendo ya un burro viejo dejas de disculparte. No cambias más.

¿Y entonces que quería que hiciera? Pienso mentalmente medio molesto.

Esta sonrió. – Realmente no cambias más. Solo te venia a informar que la abuela llego sana y salva aquí y esta conmigo, no ahora pero si lo estuvo y quería que supieses que esta en muy buen estado y esta feliz.

-Me alegro mucho. Mándale mis saludos.

-Subaru sabes que esto es un sueño ¿No es así? Este es uno de los muchos que haz tenido desde que puedo recordar pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos estar un rato junto.

Este se quedo en silencio. Normalmente en sus sueños y más cuando interactuaba con ella era un personaje omnisciente sin participación alguna con su sueños, salvo, como mencione antes cuando esta le reprochaba no dedicarle mas atención.

-¿Qué propones? – Le miro directo a los ojos.

Esta sonrió alegremente y se acerco para tomarlo de la mano. – Tú ven conmigo, confía en mí. – Le guiño el ojo y le pego un tirón del brazo.

Ambos corrían, en realidad el corría guiado por su hermana que se freno de golpe sin soltarlo.

-¡Ta-Dah! – Dijo mostrándole el paisaje que los observaba. - ¿Te acuerdas de esto, no es así? – Es diferente, pero connota el mismo significado que el primer amanecer que vimos juntos después de tu llegada.

Lo recordaba, claro que lo hacia pero de tanto forzarse a no olvidarlo se olvidaba de lo hermoso que era.

-Estoy feliz por ti, bueno dentro del todo lo estoy. Subaru ha llevado una vida triste y solitaria desde todo lo que paso, claro que no es la vida que hubiera deseado para ti pero es lo que hay y quiero que sepas que se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Seguir tus sueños de ser un veterinario, aun estas a tiempo hermano. No quiero olvides eso. Yo siempre estuve aunque nunca me vieras y los sueños no fueran relevantes pero te acuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que llegamos a nuestro departamento. '_'Aunque pasemos mucho tiempo junto somos dos entes diferentes una de las otras con cuerpos y almas diferentes''_ Claro que lo somos y puede que haya tenido para ti muchos significados pero con lo que me refería era que cada unos hiciese su vida independiente del otro, claro que tu lo hiciste bien y yo creo que también, teníamos nuestros momentos de vez en cuando pero dentro del todo teníamos nuestro espacio. Esto que te esta pasando es igual. Yo no estoy en cuerpo para ti pero si en alma y deseo Subaru que sigas tu vida fuera de lo que nos paso a mi y Seii-Chan es lo que nosotros deseamos para ti.

-¿El esta aquí?

Ella negó con la cabeza lo que quiso decirle todo.

-Pero se que el así lo desea. Así que Subaru me lo prometes, yo ha cambio te prometo visitarte seguido. ¿Qué dices tenemos un trato? – Le mostro el dedo meñique.

-No. – sacudió la cabeza. – Voy a seguir como tu lo deseas, lo he tratado de hacer lo mejor que me ha salido y supongo que el resultado no fue el esperado pero tienes razón en lo que me dijiste y no necesito que me prometas nada, se como eres vendrás sin que te lo pida.

Ella volvió a sonreír. – Estoy orgullosa de ti y vendré a visitarte seguido, no tanto como para sofocarte pero si vendré.

-Eso si lo puedo aceptar.

-Sigues siendo el mismo que recuerdo, aunque puede ser que tu escancia haya cambiado a los ojos de quien te conoce sigues siendo el mismo. Ahora disfrutemos de este nuevo amanecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de mañana. Estaba acostado en la cama de Hokuto sin haberse percatado que paso la noche ahí con un libro sobre el, mejor dicho el álbum fotográfico que su hermana poseía.

Tal vez por eso la soñé. Pensó mirando la mano con la cual ella lo había tomado.

Aunque fuese un sueño el lo sintió como real y claro que lo fue por que su hermana se lo dijo, ella estaba presente aunque el ni siquiera con sus habilidades pudiera verla.

Ella nunca lo dejaría del todo solo, tal vez por desconfiada. No. Ella creía ciegamente en el al igual que el de ella, solo que ya tuvieron una mala experiencia al ser separados y no quería volver a pasar por ella por un capricho de la muerte. Esta se lo juro aquella vez. Nunca más lo volvería a dejar y hasta el día de hoy ella no la rompió esa promesa.

**

* * *

**

**GiiuChan.-**


End file.
